


Valentine's Day

by pasteloblivion



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some angst, idk how else to tag this, uuuuh happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteloblivion/pseuds/pasteloblivion
Summary: In which Marvin and Whizzer spend Valentine's day in bed.





	Valentine's Day

Marvin Blumenfeld had always hated Valentine’s day. He thought of it as something artificial, a holiday used by the corporate world to exploit the devotion of lovers for a quick profit. The gaudy, over-the-top cards and pricey chocolates never failed to bombard him throughout the month. He couldn’t even board the subway without roughly one thousand advertisements displaying these overpriced sentiments. Every year, words such as passion or romance lost their meaning as the holiday ran its course. Love was replaced with frantic purchases and a competition between partners for the best gifts. He could only roll his eyes and watch as the couples around him were blinded by capitalism, prioritizing expensive trinkets over their relationships. Simply put, Valentine’s day was meant for love. Why did love have to equate to empty wallets?

To much protest from his lover, Marvin had flat-out refused to allow Whizzer to take him out on a date this year. In the past, Whizzer had gone all-out with dozens of candles, flashy gifts, and even surprise weekend getaways. He held an opinion on the holiday that almost directly opposed Marvin’s; he was a sucker for all things red, pink, or shrouded in generic hearts. It was a source of tension that seemed to reappear as though it were clockwork. Their arguments would always morph into something unique as the holiday grew closer. Instead of the occasional petty fight, they’d bicker over whether or not to buy the latest gift that Whizzer had been eyeing. And as exhausting as it was to listen to the taller man list reasons regarding why the couple should own an oversized teddy bear, it was admittedly heartwarming to see Whizzer care so much.

Still, there was the problem with the gift-giving. He hated burdening Whizzer’s wallet. Marvin appreciated the effort to no end, of course, but letting his boyfriend blow hard-earned money on items that would soon end up forgotten was out of the question. Neither man could tell you just how long their arguments lasted, but Christ, were they intense. While Marvin cited alternative, inexpensive ways to celebrate the holiday, Whizzer had his heart set on several ideas of extravagance. Both were shocked when-- sometime in the stretch of hours leading up to Valentine’s day-- Marvin came to a decision. This year, it’d be simple. A day spent nestled in their apartment, thankfully without a single box of chocolates or bouquet of flowers in sight. No surprises, nothing spent. Together. Just the way that he had hoped.

\---

“God, you’re amazing,” Marvin huffed, watching rays of soft light pour in through the curtains. He noted how cold air drifted through the thin window panes with ease.

They were currently in their bedroom, bare limbs entwined after a wonderfully intense morning together. Marvin hadn’t expected to wake up to his lover’s lips pressed gently to his neck-- and soon to other areas of the body-- but it wasn’t as though he was complaining. Both were out of breath, inhaling as their ecstasy slowly melted into a sense of content. His appearance was something akin to cliche-- messy hair, tinted cheeks, and hickies dotted along the collarbone. He ran his fingertips through Whizzer’s hair, a habit that always seemed to crop up after sex.

Whizzer’s head nuzzled into Marvin’s chest, inevitably making the shorter man’s heart pound. “You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.”

All in all, not a bad start to Valentine’s day. Getting intimate with the man he loved was something he could appreciate on any given occasion, but something about doing it on a day devoted to romance made it borderline magical. Then again, it may have just been post-orgasm bliss talking.

“Honestly, I don’t see why you fret over buying expensive gifts,” he started. “That was better than anything you could even hope of finding in stores.”

Whizzer scoffed. “Oh, stop. We agreed not to talk about it anymore! You know how badly I wanted to buy you those Gucci pants, and I’m still--”

“I’m not letting you drop two hundred dollars on a pair of pants.”

“Hmph. Someone clearly doesn’t appreciate having a boyfriend with taste,” Whizzer lulled, caressing Marvin’s chest. “You’d look so hot in the clothes I wanna buy you.”

Marvin continued to toy with his partner’s hair. “That’s the thing, though. I really don’t want you to buy them for me, especially over a holiday like this.”

“What, did you not like them or something? You clearly said you liked them in the store!” the taller man insisted.

Marvin paused. “It’s not that I didn’t like them…”

“Then what was it?”

“I just didn’t want you to waste your money on me.”

Whizzer suddenly tensed up beneath his touch. “God, please not this again.”

A frown appeared on Marvin’s lips. “What are you talking about?”

“Jesus, Marv, I’ll never understand why this puts you in such a sour mood. You’ll let me buy you a thing or two at any other point in the year, but the second I even suggest something romantic in the month of February…” Whizzer trailed off.

Marvin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Baby, I’ve told you this countless times, but I really can’t express just how stupid it is that we, as a species, decided to twist a day that was devoted to showing affection into a corporate cash grab.”

 

“Oh.” Whizzer’s tone teetered dangerously towards sadness. The word lingered uncomfortably in the air, as if there was more to be said.

Tilting his head, the shorter man pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s forehead. “Come on, please don’t be like that. What’s on your mind? I can tell there’s something you’re not saying to my face.”

“I was taught not to talk if I didn’t have something nice to say,” he replied thinly. It wasn’t until he began to inch out of Marvin’s grasp that another word was spoken. He moved to the side, gripping the edge of the mattress with both fists.

“Whiz, are you really that upset over not buying me a gift?”

“Yes!” he finally groaned. “There, I said it. Are we done yet?”

Another moment of silence passed. God, the clock hadn’t even managed to pass eight, and they were already bickering. Not even a full ten minutes ago, they were practically giddy. Now, Whizzer looked as though he were on the verge of screaming.

“Baby,” Marvin cooed. “I can only help if you tell me why you’re feeling this way.”  
Whizzer sulked at the edge of the bed, gazing absently at the floorboards. “It’s a pretty stupid thing to be upset about, now that I think about it.”

“What do you mean?”

An inhale. “I don’t know. I just feel… weird about it, I guess. Like I’m not being a good boyfriend. You basically treat me like a prince all year long, and what the hell do I give you in return? Sex? The occasional meal? It just doesn’t seem like enough, y’know?”

Marvin gaped at his boyfriend, slightly bewildered. He had never so much as considered the idea that Whizzer could feel inadequate. His wonderful, loving boyfriend. How was it even possible for someone so perfect-- perhaps his favorite person in the world-- to feel that way? 

“And Valentine’s day,” he continued, a nervous smile tracing his lips. “is usually when I try to do something that shows you just how much I care about you. Sure, there are things like Hanukkah or your birthday, but Valentine’s day has always held a special place in my heart. It’s for lovers, after all. And I love you.”

Another deep breath, and Whizzer soon came to a conclusion. “I know that you’re not a fan of watching me spend money. You probably think that I’m wasting it, actually. But to me, treating my boyfriend well isn’t a waste of money, baby. You’ve done tons of things for me, and I feel like I haven’t done a goddamn thing for you. I try to show you how much I adore you on holidays like this because I clearly don’t do it enough, Marv.”  
Sounds of traffic came from the street below; it was a cacophony of honking and engines and skidding tires. That was the only perceivable noise. No words. Just his lover, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking as though he was ready to collapse. Marvin could only stare wordlessly, failing to find the right syllables to describe just how wrong Whizzer was about himself. So, in a moment of pure desperation, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re wrong.” The sentence was accompanied by a quick tug at the taller man’s hand, pulling him back into Marvin’s embrace.

“I’m not,” Whizzer responded dryly. Still, he accepted the hug. “But thanks.”

Marvin groaned. “Whizzer, stop deflecting my words. Just listen to me.”

“I don’t--” 

“Shush! Whiz, you realize that I love you more than almost anyone, don’t you?” Before he could be interrupted, he quickly interlaced his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “I love you for who you are, not for what you bring to the table. And you’ve done plenty to let me know that you feel the same. Valentine’s day isn’t about buying flashy gifts or expensive dates, it’s about loving each other. Staying beside me through hard times, caring for me, committing to what we have together -- those are the things that have made it more than clear that you love me. You have nothing to prove, baby. I love you, and I know you love me back. There are no gifts required.”

Whizzer’s expression became somewhat complex as Marvin concluded. For a moment he thought that he had upset his partner, based on the gut-wrenching tears that began to stream down his face. All of a sudden, though, Whizzer bit back a genuine, lovelorn smile. He buried his face in Marvin’s neck, his words becoming borderline unintelligible as they tickled his skin. Still, he was positive that he knew what his boyfriend had said.

“I love you.”

Perhaps Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this on a complete whim, so apologies if it's not very great. as always, thank you so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated :-)


End file.
